


喜欢你💕8⃣️铁虫

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕8⃣️铁虫

“真想就这样把你吃掉⋯”反复缠绵的亲吻过后，男人抵着少年的额头，声音还缭绕着性感的沙哑，“这里⋯”吻在额头，“这里⋯”吻在脸颊，“这里⋯这里⋯这里⋯”鼻子，嘴唇，下巴，颈项，锁骨，胸膛，小腹⋯  
“No⋯”泪痕未干的小脸满是红晕，白皙透亮的手指捂住男人的嘴，“不要再逗我了，您不讨厌我就好，不用⋯”  
“不讨厌还不足以让你上Tony Stark的床。”男人的声音一片阴霾，他脸色都变了。“Peter Parker睁开眼睛看我。”  
少年氤氲着水雾的世界里仅有一个身影，他试图努力让他变得清晰。  
“只要你想，我会在你身上终结我的罗曼史。”  
在男人美丽的眼睛里，少年终于看到了自己。  
“No⋯Mr.Stark，”他摇摇头，抽着红红的小鼻子，“不用为我⋯改变自己⋯”我喜欢全部的你。  
男人被他气乐了。  
这个小傻瓜不应该感动激动地扑倒他，然后顺理成章地完成对彼此的承诺，无法自持地来一发吗？  
他，伟大的TS⋯究竟对个未成年的小孩子期待什么？！  
唉⋯他未成年。  
男人意味不明地瞄了一眼少年的下腹，虽然脸还幼稚，可是身体已经成熟了。  
“Kid，”男人的脸因思索而变得严肃，他认真地问：“你自慰过吗？”  
少年烧得头顶都冒出蒸汽，他拼命摇头。  
“有想过要我这样对你吗？”男人的手隔着丁字裤按住少年抚摸。  
少年难耐地绷紧了身体，连脚趾头都像弓一样弯曲出漂亮的弧度，嘴里发出模糊的轻吟，他红着脸紧咬住唇摇头。  
“我以为⋯再也不能在您身边了⋯”他用双手挡住自己的眼睛，竭力不让自己发出呻吟。  
男人勾起丁字裤的细带，缓缓地让它滑过少年的大腿，露出精神的小Peter。  
少年颜色是干净的粉白，私处也同身体其他地方一样无暇。  
“那么，你想要我怎么对你呢？”男人狡猾地停下来。  
“我不知道⋯”少年全身都开始粉红，他扭动着腰胯，抵抗陌生的情潮。  
“好孩子，你当然知道，说出来⋯”男人吻着少年的太阳穴，拿下他的手，“只要你说，我就给你。”  
“我⋯我想⋯”少年的脸已经血红，他着魔一样被男人的双眼迷惑，“我想射出来⋯”  
“如你所愿。”男人的声音充满诱惑，他的双手游走在少年白得反光的躯体，成功地接收到少年的抽气声。  
“教导好孩子学会纾解欲望也是成年人的义务，小Peter你要好好学习啊。”男人缓慢舔过少年脸颊，在他红透的耳朵上辗转吸吮。  
“不要⋯”少年战栗着捂住耳朵。  
这个色情的举动让他的心都颤了，他有点承受不了。  
“那这样呢？”男人吸进少年胸部的小红点，用唇舌玩弄。  
“不⋯”敏感的身体扭动着，却加剧了自己和男人舌头的摩擦，带着高温和战栗的电流直击下腹。“Mr.Stark一一”  
拉开少年阻止的手腕，男人意犹未尽地在泛着淡淡的水光的娇嫩的挺立的小红豆上舔了一下，如法炮制另外一边。  
少年的腰挺起，自发地磨蹭着男人。  
“别急，马上就轮到你。”男人的唇舌所到之处，充满了少年的战栗和喘息，这反馈让男人非常满意。  
“好好享受你的第一次。”  
男人吻上少年已经开始流泪的分身，意料之中的，少年只有淡淡的咸味，他的大腿又羞又怕地夹住男人的头。  
“放松宝贝，”男人用手分开细白的腿，在左侧吸出一记鲜艳的吻痕。  
“把身体交给我，让我引领你⋯”  
当自己最敏感的部分被男人含入，少年的战栗中加入了甜腻的呻吟。巨大的快感让他眼前白亮，不能思考。  
他不知道自己是怎样扭动着抽搐着急不可耐地尖叫着射进了男人性感的嘴里，留在他脑海里的只有刺激满足和没顶的快感。  
少年的初精并不难喝，TS愉快地吞了下去，他甚至自恋地感觉少年的一切都很完美，就连此刻还似在流着牛奶的小东西都让他喜欢的不得了。  
他用舌尖把刚流出来的新鲜液体拭去，放眼望去，少年闭着眼还在剧烈的喘息。  
男人坏笑着把舌尖送入少年玫瑰花一样鲜艳的唇间，堵住他让他喝下。  
少年望过来的眼神湿漉漉的，里面满满的爱意浓稠到宛若实质，这个认知让男人心满意足，他合上带着长睫的大眼睛，心里被满足充盈，甘愿被这个少年虏获。  
他以前总觉得自己像个氢气球，随风飘在半空，现在终于落地成功，降落在那名为Peter Parker的奇迹之地，整个人都出奇地安定。  
“为什么是我？你喜欢我什么？”男人对他简直爱不释手，亲吻着少年额侧，怎么看怎么喜欢。  
“我也不知道⋯就是喜欢⋯好喜欢⋯”高潮的红晕渲染了少年的双颊，“Mr.Stark，我可以一直这样下去吗？”  
“Why not？”男人傲娇的表情像每一次一样闪亮，少年要被过多的喜爱撑破了。  
“我会乖乖的，不会和Miss Potts抢你的。”他认真地对男人说。  
男人的脸直接黑了。  
“虽然我以前做的事可能有一些问题，但我从不玩弄别人感情。”男人挑起少年的下巴，看着他的眼睛，“我现在只有一个Peter Parker，没有任何其他人。”  
少年愣愣的，没敢相信自己听到了偶像的表白。  
“我⋯申请实习⋯现在！”少年扑倒男人，红着脸喘息着对上他睁大的眼睛。  
男人着迷地看着少年把胳膊环上自己的脖子，轻轻闭上眼睛凑上微启的唇，雪白柔韧的腰身附上男人滚烫的身体，他发出一声性感的叹息，被男人直接拉过去抱到怀里辗转亲吻。  
少年的手在男人腰间摸索，找到那尺寸傲人的巨物，吓得赶紧放开。  
“No，honey⋯”男人放开他被啃咬的红肿的唇，舔了又舔，“你要对他好一点，等你成年后就可以随意使用它了。”  
覆上少年的手，男人引领他握住自己，缓缓动作，眼里的星光灿烂得让少年失神，他就那样愣愣地看着他，挪不开视线。  
“你再这样看我，如果接下来改变主意去告我，定罪就不是猥亵儿童，而是强奸未成年了。”  
男人呼吸渐渐粗重，在小东西专注爱慕的视线和修长白晳的手指间，没有太久就交待了自己。  
少年抽回自己的手，不敢相信自己的偶像泄在那里。他凝视着手上酸奶一样的液体，伸出小舌忘情地舔舐，清纯的脸加上色情至极的举动让男人再次蠢蠢欲动。  
“I love you，man。”少年说着亲了男人的脸，成功地看到自己在他脸上制造了印记，他在男人纵容的目光中笑得阳光灿烂。  
如此契合的感觉让男人再一次确信，就是他了。


End file.
